


O'Sweetheart

by cinnabun



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Other, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 02:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnabun/pseuds/cinnabun
Summary: "You get a mysterious message on Valentine's Day"(2K One-Shot Commission - Napstablook/Reader for @spidercidr on tumblr)





	O'Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for the commission, darling! I hope you enjoy it !! ❤  
> Ambience Music: Louie Zong - "Ghost Duet" (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=awfEmKBqRYc)

* * *

  ❤ ❤ ❤

* * *

Maybe you’d been reading too many thrillers, but usually when someone got a vague text from an unknown number, their body ended up on the news by the next chapter.

Not gonna lie, “ _come to the park @ 7pm_ ” was a pretty daunting message to get out of the blue.

When you turned to Alphys for advice, you were sure she’d back you up. Going was out of the question, right? But despite everything you knew to be…well, Alphys-like, she told you it’d be a good idea. So, you turned to Undyne. And she agreed with her.

Either everyone had suddenly lost their minds, or there was mischief afoot. No matter how hard they tried to play it off, neither of them were very good at keeping secrets. Subtlety just wasn’t their strong-suits.

Despite the alarm bells, you waited until 6:45, slipped on a hoodie and headed out. Maybe this had something to do with Napstablook? They’d been acting squirrely lately. Not to say they didn’t before, being the shy little spookster they were, but they never ran off without a reason. Which they had been doing. A lot.

You blamed it on the pressure Valentine’s Day put on everyone—humans and Monsters alike. Undyne had been spending all her free time trying to plan a big surprise for Alphys. Alphys had been trying to plan something for Undyne. Both sucked at hiding it from each other, yet to the extent of your knowledge, neither of them knew about each other’s plans. It was silly, getting so overzealous over something as simple as a Holiday. You’d hate to see them during Black Friday, or even worse, Christmastime.

In fact, you’d been so busy trying to help them both that you hardly had time to experience the season yourself. When Alphys wasn’t texting you nonstop with questions (a few of them weirdly vague), Undyne was dragging you out to somewhere to pick up something for some reason or another. Were you tired? Absolutely.

It was probably just the exhaustion speaking, but you couldn’t wait for this all to be over. You used to love Valentines Day when you were a kid. Trading candy with your classmates and teasing each other about crushes. It had been so innocent back then. So less…commercial.

Now it was being plastered everywhere. Shoved in your face at a moment’s notice. So fake. So plastic.

Where had the fun gone?

Shivering, you pulled your coat tighter around you. It was freezing out. You couldn’t believe you were doing this. Sure, you had your phone on you; pepper spray at the ready, and 911 on speed-dial. But this still felt ridiculously wrong. If you were in a movie, you’d be screaming at the screen for your character to turn and run.

Usually people littered the area, especially in the shopping district, which you had to cross through to get to the park. But now the streets were bare. Your shadow was your only companion, though from the way it stretched across the pavement, it looked like it wanted to get away from you too. You looked up at the sky briefly, watching the colors slowly shift from blue to orange, streaked with pink. The sun was starting to set.

If you weren’t so nervous, it would have been a beautiful sight.

You stayed alone until the boardwalk came to an end, and the park began. The steel arches loomed above. Before now, they’d always been so friendly. Now they looked like the gaping metal maw of an evil creature, poised to swallow you up once you stepped over the threshold. A rush of electricity curled over your arms and back, sending your skin into goosebumps. This was it, and it was almost 7. Hopefully, you weren’t too late, for… _whatever_ it was you were getting into.

Your hand curled around the pepper spray in your pocket. This was silly. You were going to be fine. That thought repeated in your mind, over and over. After taking a large breath, you steeled your nerves and stepped into the park.

The gate didn’t clamp down on you like you’d been fearing. The sky didn’t go dark, drowning you in thunder and lightning. The ground didn’t open beneath you, pitching you to the depths of the earth. In fact, you heard…

Music?

Was that music? It sounded like it, off in the distance, across the field. And that wasn’t the only thing you heard.

There was cheering. People’s voices, screaming excitedly. Laughter. A popping that vaguely mimicked firecrackers. It sounded like a party of some sort.

Who had invited you all the way out here, for something like this? You didn’t know anyone who was planning anything. Maybe it was a Valentines thing.

There was only one way to find out: you had to find the source of it all.

Of course, that seemed easy enough. The more you walked, the louder the crowd got. The louder the music got. The closer the party got.

You stumbled over the top of a hill, nearly falling back down as the sight grew before you.

It was a party. A big party. Like Woodstock. Okay, maybe not that huge, but there were more people here than you’d ever seen around the city. And that was saying something.

There were cars parked all around the edge of a lot across the way. Vans. Trucks. Tables set up. Kids running around. And the space was absolutely littered with heart-shaped balloons of various colors.

Yeah, this was _definitely_ a Valentines thing.

Slowly, you approached the crowd. Had you really been invited to a party? Why? By who? What was this party even for? Maybe it was a couple’s event. Maybe a speed-dating thing or something for families. Whatever the reason, it did nothing to quell your anxiety. At the very least, if something happened, there was a crowd of witnesses who could come to your aid.

But then someone tapped your shoulder. You froze. Your fingers gripped the pepper spray in your pocket, as you slowly turned, feeling like a deer in the headlights of an oncoming car.

“Oh…hey…you made it.” Napstablook smiled lightly at you, their eyes flickering up to meet yours briefly.

The chill in your veins melted. You gasped to catch your breath, feeling like one of the many deflated balloons scattered across the grass. It was just Blooky. Thank god.

“Oh, no. I’m sorry…I didn’t mean to startle you…I saw you in the crowd…I just wanted to say hi…Sorry…” Their body slipped into a deeper transparency, and you panicked, rushing for to give them a reply.

“No! I mean—no, Blooky, you didn’t scare me. I’ve just been…jumpy lately. Were you the one who invited me?” They nodded, and you suddenly felt both extremely silly for being so worried, and very relieved. And kinda confused. But mostly relieved. “That’s sweet of you, thank you. Um…what is this, exactly?”

“It’s…a festival. For Sweet SOULs Day. Mettaton and Alphys helped me organize it…” No wonder she and Undyne had been running you so ragged! The dirty traitors.

Gradually, Napstablook re-solidified, floating to your side to point through the mass at what you now realized was a stage. “The performances are about to start. I’m going up there, too…so that’s why I wanted to invite you…to watch…Unless, you don’t want to…”

“Are you kidding? I’m gonna be up in the front! There’s no way we’ll miss each other.”

“Really? I’m glad…I’ll see you there…Race ya…” Without so much as a warning, they vanished. You turned and started wading your way through, all previous hesitation wiped from your mind. You were excited for this “Oh So Special” performance they wanted to show you. It wasn’t like them to do things like this often. It was kind of a big deal.

Too bad getting through was about as tough as you’d expected it to be. You kept getting stepped on, people were hitting you with their elbows, you’d already stepped in gum twice. Yuck. But the fire burning inside you (or maybe that was just adrenaline) was enough to block out the pain. With a wheeze that rivaled a drowning swimmer surfacing for air, you shoved your way to the front.

Napstablook had already beaten you there, and your eyes met briefly. You smiled at them, and they returned it shyly.

Gently, they reached out, tapping the mic with an unseen hand. The noise gathered the crowd’s attention and a hush swept over the park as the audience began to tune in.

“Oh…hi…welcome to the Sweet SOULs Festival…or…uh…Valentine’s Day, I think humans call it? Um…my cousin Mettaton helped me set this up—” A roar began to grow with the mention of the superstar’s name, “and…um…and he’s—"

 _“Here to get this party started, darlings!”_ You jumped when the firecrackers sounded again, right in front of you. Except they weren’t firecrackers—they were pyrotechnics. Tiny sparks fizzed just inches from your face. Oh, great. Mettaton was here.

The crowd boomed to life as the bot stepped on-stage, decked out in what looked like one of the Queen of Hearts’ custom ballgowns. The sheer amount of red and pink burned your retinas. A girl next to you fainted. You just rolled your eyes, watching Mettaton sidle up to Blooky, a wide grin on his face as he swept the microphone into his own hands.

“And we’re going to start off this wonderful evening of festivities with a Special performance by my dearest companion and band-mate, Napstablook! Now, who is this little diddy dedicated to again, Blooky?”

Ohmygod.

“Um…my…Special Sweet-SOUL. I think humans call them Valentines…?”

 _Ohmygod_.

People around you cooed out a plethora of “Aws” and “Ohhs.” You were pretty sure the sparks had managed to get you after all, because it felt like your entire body was on fire. Mettaton basked in the atmosphere, pulling your ghostly partner against his side with a giggle.

“Isn’t that lovely, darlings? And where are they tonight, Blooky?”

**_Oh. My. God._ **

“In the front row…”

You were really jealous of Napstablook right now, because there was nothing more that you wanted than to disappear. Please don’t let them point you out, _please don’t let them point you out—_

“How romantic! They’ll be able to see your performance at the best possible angle—up close and personal!” The crowd crooned again. You ducked into your jacket, trying your best to hide. Mettaton continued his theatrics for a moment longer, wiggling his brows and clicking his tongue. Finally—after what felt like forever—he stepped forward and bowed. “And with that, beauties and gentlebeauties, let’s begin the show! I hope you all have a _Looove_ -ly evening~!”

If the crowd got any louder, you were sure your ears were going to start bleeding. Even so, you shakily applauded with them as Mettaton made his way off stage, your eyes still locked onto Napstablook as they gentle placed the mic back in it’s cradle. When they spoke again, their voice sounded a bit more confident.

“So…um…here’s the song I made for you. Happy Sweet SOULs Day…”

You were dying. This was too adorable for your heart to handle. It was, hands down, the most romantic thing anyone had ever done for you. For a moment, you worried you weren’t going to be able to hear the song at all, for the pounding in your ears. Your heartbeat.

Then, they leaned forward. Closed their eyes. And sang.

The world around you disappeared. All you could hear was the sound of Napstablook’s voice. Louder than anything else. It was a confession incarnate, their special way of saying what they usually couldn’t.

They crooned into the mic, voice so soft and gentle, but so…very them. And all for you. This was for you.

You couldn’t wait for this to be over—but not because you were nervous.

It was because as soon as they got off stage, you were going to smooch the _heck_ out of that little ghost.

* * *

 ❤ ❤ ❤

* * *

 


End file.
